


you and i lie wreathed in flames

by Eye for gold (Lethally)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Violent Sex, i know it's zenos so it's a given but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Eye%20for%20gold
Summary: “And what do you want from me, Zenos Yae Galvus?”“Your company as we grow as equal, Hunting together and revelling in the thrill of battle. Perhaps your company in other ways too.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plotless excuse to write several chapters of smut, but I forgot what my plan was for the next chapters so here's what I wrote so far? 
> 
> Send me smut ideas and who knows, I might get inspired! ;D

“…chefant, you’re holding me too tight.” Ruby sighed in her sleep as she turned towards her lover’s warm body, the weight of his arm around her hips lightening.

 

“Haurchefant? My dear friend, I think it is time for you to awaken.” A low rumbling voice whispered in her ear, silky strands of hair tickling her naked shoulders.

 

The miqo'te jumped awake, her startled eyes opening to see none other than a naked Zenos Yae Galvus in her bed, staring at her sleeping form. The Twelve have mercy, did she drink herself into Zenos’ arms? She was wont to sleeping around, sure. but the Garlean Prince?! Despite his incredibly attractive body, she had always found his actions repulsive enough to keep her lust at bay.

 

She rose up to a sitting position, looking around only to see she was sitting on a gigantic bed of blood red bedsheets, placed in the middle of the room against a bay of high windows, marble white walls ran around the sparcely decorated room; there was little furniture in proportion to the size of it all, a mountain of pillows surrounded a low table, a large hanger that showcased Zenos’ armor along the right wall next to a rosewood wardrobe.

 

She took in the entire room quickly, before turning her attention to the Prince of Garlemald who was… nearly naked save for a pair of tight boxers that did nothing to hide his girth. He was merely staring at her with inquisitive eyes, leaning on his right arm and towering over her sitting form still.

 

“Why am I here? How did I get here?! Where is here?!”

 

A slow smile grew on his lips, his left hand rising to caress her naked shoulder; looking down at herself she realized she was not wearing her normal sleeping attire, but a sort of cropped black top that left her arms and belly bare as well as a tight pair of pantalette, black as well. The clinking of a chain as she moved caught her attention, and for the first time she felt a weight at her neck, she felt for a collar and found a magitek device that emitted a low vibration upon touching it, and a short chain that reached her collarbones.

 

She had felt pretty calm up until that point, knowing herself to have grown stronger than Zenos in the past months since their first encounter and that she could easily defeat him before he had a chance to make a move, but this device… she feared what it could do.

 

She looked out the bay windows and saw to her right mountains that towered higher than anything she’d seen before, and amidst those grey figures towers of steel with bright blinking light, a castrum?! To her left, the landscape lowered into a valley far below them, with a village spread out alongside a river.

 

How could she have ended up in Garlemald?! A cloud of fuzziness surrounded her most recent memory, she cast a cure spell on herself to clear her mind but found the spell fizzling out before it left her body. Was it the collar?!

 

A feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her, her throat tightened at the idea of being stuck in Garlemald without her magic, she turned to Zenos who was now smirking at her, having seen her fail to cast the spell.

 

Angered and cornered, she did what any self respecting Warrior of Light would do. She punched the smirk off his face.

 

“Tell me what happened, now!”

 

The punched landed right on his jaw, pushing him lying down on the bed, his lip started bleeding from the hit and a laugh rose out of Zenos’ throat as he licked his own blood. Seeing no response forthcoming, she leaned over him and punched him again.

 

“Yes, yes just so! To see the fire burn in you, how magnificient!”

 

He was still one second and the next she found herself caught under him, captive, his hands holding her arms up above her head and his weight preventing her from kicking him away.

 

“My dear friend, do you still not remember what happened?! Do you not remember the thrill of our fight, the clashing of weapons, the blood in our mouths as we embraced each other as equals on the battlefield?! How mighty you were, my beloved, an unstoppable hunter and I was your prey. You defeated me and I thought-”

 

Zenos looked for words as a maniac smile stretched his lips and one of his hands caressed her cheek in reverence.

 

“I thought I would not ever feel as alive as I did, I waited for you to strike the fatal blow that would have ended my existence in a blaze. But you fell to your knees, your divine Echo left you to my care, and I certainly could not leave my soulmate to the mercy of the Savages whose will you followed.”

 

He released Ruby’s arms as the memories came to her; Ala Mhigo, that crazed scientist, her first fight against Zenos, the Royal Menagerie, Zenos merging with Shinryu, defeating him, and after that… a vision? She remembered a feeling, like she had been teleported somewhere else, and a voice that she could not understand.

 

She had lost to Zenos and now she was his prisoner?! She feared what the answer would be to her next question, but she needed to know so she could plan her escape.

 

“Where are we? Is it… the imperial palace?”

 

Zenos rose up from the bed, still only wearing those appetizing boxers and Ruby had to pull her mind away from the gutter as a daydream of what climbing that man would be like. He clapped his hands and a door slide open with the whoosh common to magitek technology, a miqo'te appeared, placed a tray of food onto the table as quickly and discreetly as she could, the brown apron she wore and her attitude making her more akin to a mouse than a cat.

 

“This is my personal villa, far from the capital and palace.” The word was spat out like rotten fruit.

 

“None but I and what remains of the XIIth know where you are, there is no need to worry about useless matters such as politics.”

 

He lounged on the pillows by the table and motionned for her to do the same. She was famished and reassured by this news, indulged herself with a meal fit for a prince.

 

Her breakfast devoured, she curled up on the pillows, looking at Zenos through her eyelashes. “And what do you want from me, Zenos Yae Galvus?”

 

“Your company as we grow as equal, Hunting together and revelling in the thrill of battle. Perhaps your company in other ways too.”

 

He placed a hand onto her waist, his thumb caressing her hipbones and stopping shy of her underwear, teasing maddenly so. Ruby felt the need to squeeze her thighs, desire rising under his lustful eyes.

 

She reached for his hand and placed it around her neck above the collar, his thumb resting at her lips.

 

“For that you will have to defeat me, fair and square.” She nipped at his thumb and let his hand fall as she got up, stretching so Zenos caught a glimpse under her cropped top.

 

“Now, I think you owe me a grand tour, at the very least.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match gone right.

“Is this what you would have me wear? And here I thought you meant for this to be a serious sparing match.”

A disappointed hum left Ruby’s lips as she looked over the outfit Zenos had provided her with. She had once seen it in the streets of Kugane, the merchant had called it a chiton, a white robe made of one flimsy piece of white cloth, she slipped it on by the neck, the cloth stopped low enough to cover her underwear and nothing else. The gold ornaments on the shoulder straps and waist reflected a dull bronze light under the magitek lights of the training room. 

Ruby’s breath caught in her throat, a wave of anxiety overwhelming her at being locked in a room so reminiscent of Garlean Castrums. Adjusting the belt on her waist she quieted the thought, reminding herself that she ought not to show any kind of weaknesses to her “host”. Glancing over her shoulder, Zenos was turning his back to her at the moment, busy examining a wooden staff on the weapon rack.

“Are you not trained in the healing arts, eikon-slayer?” A monotone voice replied. “Any civilized healer would wear a medicus’ chiton with pride.”

He had not changed out of his black long sleeved shirt and cotton pants for this sparing match. Anger swelled within Ruby at the sight of him in such outfit, did he think she could not hurt him, even with her magic locked away? How dare he understimate her strength to such an extent?

“I care not for your people’s uniforms! You demand a sparing match and yet deny me my armor and my weapons. How am I meant to show you my all without the tools of my trade?” She threw his own words back at him, the very same words he taunted her with as she endured his attacks and assailed him with her own in the hall of the Griffin. 

“Is it a civilized pet that you desire, or an equal?” She stormed the room, her sandals echoing on the metallic floor as she snatched the quarterstaff out off his hands, missing his chin as he moved out of her way. “No magic, no armor, no weapons. Are we to sing each other songs of friendship and peace?”

Her words seemed to mean little to him as she craned her neck upward to glare at him with righteous fury. A smile graced his lips as he looked down on her and reached to pet her flat ears. She ducked under his arm and swatted him with the staff.

“Feeling defenseless, are we?” In a movement she did not anticipate, he reached for her collar and pressed his bracelet to it. The constant hum emanating from the device diminished, a warmth coursing through her veins as some of her magic was restored to her. Zenos watched with interest as the bruises left over on her skin from her victory against Shinryu dissipated without her casting a single spell. 

An aero spell slipped from her lips as she tested the quarterstaff as a conduit for her magic, like her conjurer’s cane usually did. The wood resisted her somehow, the staff not as responsive as her usual weapons yet a smile grew on Ruby’s lips, her ears perking up. It would be enough to win this sparing match.

She twirled to the center of the room, assuming her battle stance, eyes following Zenos’ every move, planning counters and feints in response to a dozen different scenarii. “Plan to keep me waiting much longer?”

“My Beast, have you no patience? A hunter must wait out his prey.” His hand trailed over the weapon rack until it reached a bokuto, a wooden katana like the one she’d trained her swordfighting skills with. Let the games begin. 

“Have you forgotten then? You lost to me. I am the hunter here, and I don’t wait.”

A slab of stone erupted from the floor to Zenos’ right, heading for his shoulder. His body disappeared from her sight in a quick jump, Ruby putting up a shield a second before his sword collided with her head. The strain to cast a spell and hold it with an improper weapon weakened her focus, she jumped out of the way as the shield broke. It would be impossible to win this fight with her magic alone, not when she need to expand more aether than necessary. She ducked under a crate and called forth the memories of a thousand souls to guide her. 

A resounding crack echoed in the room as the bokuto hit her on the shoulder. She rolled away, her grip on the staff now changed, the blooming wound on her shoulder healing as she focused her aether on keeping her regen spell up. Charging forward, they danced, violent and swift as a storm, Zenos landing more hits than Ruby, but her magic keeping her from feeling the brunt of her injuries. 

After ten minutes of fighting, Zenos started showing signs of exhaustion, his pants louder and his elusive jumps shorter. She pushed her advantage, aiming for his knees to press on the injury she’d given him in Ala Mhigo. At her third attack aimed low, he parried her as she hoped; she took a leap, using his sword as a jumping point and knocked him flat on his back, her staff pressing against his throat. She grinned, triumphant, her slit eyes wide with adrenaline. Hands reached for her hips to throw her off, in response she slipped her knees on both side of his head, using her weight to crush his windpipe. The grip slackened into a hold as the man below her surrendered, his long blond hair fanned out like a halo around his head. His angelic appearance was belied by the maddened look in his eyes and the way he licked the blood off his lower lip. 

“I won. Whatever prize shall I demand from you, I wonder?”

Warm fingertips trailed up and down her back, subtle caresses at the birth of her tail inducing full body shivers as she incrementally relaxed the weight on his throat. Hands pulled her knickers down as she advanced, placing herself above that eager bloody mouth and plunged her fingers through the blond halo.

Immediately, his tongue started working on her, short quick licks against her clit followed by deep licks against her cunt. His hands digged into the flesh of her ass as he held her open, his mouth working moans and shivers out of her. Her tail wrapped around his wrist as she arched her body upward in pleasure, her mewls and cries echoing off the metallic walls of the training room. The rhythm built inside her, warm waves of pleasure flooding her body until she went lax, her fingers then merely fiddling with strands of golden blond hair. But he would not let her. Teeth grazed her clit, her pleasure now diluted in pain, before he used his tongue to pry inside her, the licking and sucking now mixed with nips of his teeth, starting on her clit then soft grazes on her inner thighs until Zenos bit her thigh almost to the blood. 

The pain brought her down from her high to see his wide hungry eyes looking up at her. If it was pain he wanted, pain he would get. Her fingers pulling at his hair like one would use reins, her tail freed his wrist and curled around his throat, tightened until she could hear him wheeze. A hand left her hip to hold on to her tail, the grip so tight pain shot up her back, the limb trashing to escape his grip, yet she kept the pressure on until she felt her pleasure rise once more. She loosened the vice around his neck, at random times cutting off his air supply instead of a constant pressure, enjoying the rasping wheezes he breathed out as his lively blue eyes stared up at her. The moans he released when she hurt him too good for her to pass up. 

The pleasure of his tongue, the teasing of his teeth, the pain at her tail, it consumed her, she was a being of pleasure and bloodlust, whole again, until her orgasm shattered her in scattered pieces. Her quivering thighs forced her to sit on his chest, now finally able to see her masterpiece in full. Zenos’ face was glistening with her come, his lips swollen and red, was it from the fight or from pleasuring her? She could not tell and the beast inside her purred at the sight. 

“Look at you, such a good pet for his master. You’ve been so good to me.” She cajoled. 

Her tail caressed his neck in a soothing motion, before tightening up once more, a hand digging into Zenos’ scalp as she used her thumb to pry his mouth open. He immediately sucked on it, as if trying to devour her; the sight of him so debauched made her dizzy. 

“Now come for me, Savage.”

His breaths came out in gasps, his eyes rolled in their sockets, body seizing up, almost throwing her off, his hands turned into claws carving trails down her back as he climaxed on command. How heady this feeling, the Prince of Garlemald looking up at her with such lovesick eyes as he obeyed her orders. If all she needed was strength to get him to comply, then by The Twelve, she would make a puppet out of him.


End file.
